<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бурение скважин by fandom OZDZ 2020 (team_OZDZ), neun_geschichten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108077">Бурение скважин</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_OZDZ/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020'>fandom OZDZ 2020 (team_OZDZ)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten'>neun_geschichten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom OZDZ 2020 - Драбблы и мини M - E [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frottage, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_OZDZ/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Йонге возбуждают странные вещи, Рудольфу монопенисуально, обо что возбуждаться, Сайнжа - вуайерист.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom OZDZ 2020 - Драбблы и мини M - E [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бурение скважин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Я тебя пустил в свою кровать поспать, а не членом мне в задницу тыкать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сайнжа тихо закурлыкал, убирая Йонге волосы со лба. Тот невольно придвинулся, и через секунду огромная лапища прошлась когтями по всему скальпу, пуская вдоль хребта стаю мурашек. По ощущениям он проспал меньше часа, и больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось снова отключиться, но член Рудольфа, как горячий сердечник, зажатый между ягодицами, очень сильно отвлекал от насущных задач.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У тебя стоит, — пробубнил напарник в ухо, прижимаясь ещё теснее. Одна рука обвилась вокруг Йонге, тёплая, сухая ладонь легла на грудь. — У меня стоит. Всё сходится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Настоящий воин никогда не откажется от трёх вещей: от смерти в бою, от трапезы и от дружеской любви. Вас ждёт великолепный конец! — рявкнул Сайнжа. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когти на миг впились в скальп, и Йонге зашипел:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не собираюсь помирать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Другого рода конец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Клыкастый дело говорит, Далине.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рудольф немного отодвинулся, затем неуловимо вильнул задом и уткнулся скользкой головкой прямо в анус Йонге. Дальше, правда, он свой прибор проталкивать не стал и очевидно ждал, когда товарищ капитан даст ему отмашку. Сайнжа убрал лапищу и оживлённо пыхтел где-то над головой, словно наблюдал за чьей-то первой охотой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне снилось, как я проникаю в самые...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Предлагаю унять проникновение и лечь спать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Всё, о чём я могу думать, это твоя жопа, — на одном дыхании выдал Рудольф и чуть погодя добавил: — Entschuldigen Sie mich, Herr Hauptmann.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йонге фыркнул. Ему снилось, что Сайнжа подарил ему ваучер на покупку оборудования для разработки тех самых месторождений боплина, которые они обнаружили пару месяцев назад на К-3. Йонге уже буквально воочию видел, как буровые установки сверкали в ярких лучах рассветного солнца, будто начищенные стволы Рудольфа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Синхрон дёрнуло. Напарник убрал руку с груди Йонге, направил вниз свой член, который по выделившейся смазке легко скользнул под яйца, и протолкнул его между бёдер.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йонге представил, как Рудольф, голый по пояс, садится за пульт, как бур начинает медленно погружаться в породу, как натужно гонят топливо все шестнадцать цилиндров двигателя. Рядом с ухом раздался тихий смешок, и Йонге понял, что невольно выгнулся и подался задницей назад. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рудольф сзади снова затаил дыхание. С головки сорвалась вязкая капля смазки и поползла по бедру. Больше не в силах сдерживаться, капитан Далине мужественно собрал поджавшиеся яйца в кулак, чтобы горячий член Рудольфа удобнее лёг в промежность.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Великолепный аромат страсти, умансоо. Продолжайте.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рудольф прихватил Йонге под животом, прижимая к себе и вынуждая крепче сжать бёдра. Член задвигался, плавно, жарко, мокро, задевая головкой простату с внешней стороны. Если бы он только знал, о чём сейчас думал Йонге, пришёл бы в восторг. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — просипел Рудольф, трахая его. — Я тоже не прочь... пробурить парочку скважин...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йонге ничего не делал, но уже запыхался. Между лопаток собралась испарина, Рудольф постоянно мычал и слюнявил его шею, наддавая бёдрами и заставляя толкаться навстречу, чтобы усилить фрикции. Йонге мог даже представить его закатившиеся глаза и немного безумную улыбку. Периодически сквозь синхрон прорывались чужие ощущения: обжигающая теснота, такой знакомый, ставший уже любимым запах чужого тела, потрескивание и курлыканье на заднем фоне, колючие волоски под ладонью. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йонге запрокинул голову, ловя краем глаза немного пьяный взгляд Рудольфа. Горячая тяжесть ладони на животе исчезла и тут же вернулась, обвившись вокруг его члена. Йонге замычал и хватился за предплечье напарника. Интриги добавляло это опасное потрескивание, которое то замедлялось, то ускорялось, в зависимости от того, как быстро Рудольф трахал его, гоняя теперь уже мокрый не только от смазки, но и от пота член между сжатых бедёр. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Движения на ладони тоже ускорились. Всё это наверняка выглядело безумно нелепо, Йонге не понимал, почему Сайнже так нравилось смотреть на ерзанье хилых личинок по матрасу, но, тем не менее, яут с каждой минутой пыхтел и сопел всё громче. Прямо как товарищ Вебер за спиной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Далине, не думай о личинках, — отчаянно прошипел Рудольф сквозь сжатые зубы. — Думай лучше про бур-р-р-р...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это было несложно, учитывая, что теперь его член и вправду походил на бур, который уже вошёл на определённую глубину и свободно ходил туда-сюда, позволяя автоподатчику отсеивать высвободившийся грунт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да-да-да-да-да. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его ладонь особенно приятно прошлась вдоль члена. Йонге казалось, что он висит на пожарном шесте, какие соединяли первую и вторую палубы в старых моделях Сигурни, и пытается с ним сношаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня толще, — заявил Рудольф.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сайнжа заклекотал и снова запустил пальцы в волосы Йонге. Когти пробороздили по затылку, как экскаваторные ковши, и его мгновенно прошила неконтролируемая дрожь. Он непроизвольно сдвинул бёдра, и тут же сзади раздался какой-то сиплый скулёж. Рудольф сжал его член под головкой, словно собрался оторвать его к синим шускам. Перед глазами у Йонге потемнело, а на очередном толчке этого горячего пожарного бура в промежности, он кончил, тихо замычав в подушку. Через несколько секунд Рудольф его догнал. Мошонку забрызгали горячие капли спермы, которые тут же стекли по бедру Йонге на простынь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему, впрочем, было всё равно, лишь бы не дыры от когтей.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>